gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Valineth Varinel
Valineth Varinel was ruler of the Heartwaste and Yorukuni, wife of Wayve Earthguard, mother of three, and subject and author of the Pax Varinel. She has lived a full life and had been set to see a quiet rulership leading her nation in peace into the end of her life. However, disturbances across the face of Telluris, from the events at the Blazing Temple, to the drought and famine of the Heartwaste, and then the wars being fought by nations allied with the small but so often disputed plot of land, forced Valineth to step back from her pleasant semi-retirement in marriage to Wayve and reenter the world stage as a political figure. Tall and slim, Valineth retained the looks of a woman no older than thirty even into late life, owing to her heavy fae blood heritage and perhaps in part to the strain of Dwarven blood passed on to her by her father. Her silver hair was radiant and long, her eyes still shining lavender and sharp, her skin, pale but with a faint shimmer in its complexion, darkened only at the tips of her pointed ears where faint patches of silvered hair seemed to grow and conceal their pointedness. Yet even with her youthfulness, to a full blooded Heartwastian it was apparent that, despite her relative youth as a fae, her face showed signs of wear and age more than a pure blooded Heartwastian’s might. This may have been due to the Tekorvan influence which, in allowing her to tower over her contemporaries, also seemingly accelerated even the vastly slowed aging of the fae people of her mother. Having had a complicated path to the Throne of Thorns and the Throne in Yorukuni, Valineth was intent to preserve the stability her reign has brought, even with her marriage to the Shinguard Heir-Apparent Wayve Earthguard. In agreement with her husband it was decided that their first male child should be deemed heir to Hurosha and their first female heir to the Throne of Thorns, a decision that was complicated when, after a first born son, Valineth gave birth to two twin girls Kyria and Lorisanth. Succession Loris was named as Valineth's heir and the Princess of the Heartwaste during her mother's reign. Those close to the Queen and her daughters knew the twins were so tightly bound and close that whoever was named heir among them, the other will seemingly rule alongside and most assume when Loris sits upon the Throne of Thorns she shall name her sister Princess of the Heartwaste itself. In the event it was Kyria who succeeded her mother, while Loris remained in the care of Kina. Kyria reigned for fifty years before changing places again with her sister, in what became the new pattern of succession for Faedas. Issue By her husband Wayve Earthguard, whom she married shortly after 381, Valineth had three children: *Rove Earthguard, b.409; married Ryena Fireguard, later divorced with no issue *Kyria Varinel, b.417, twin of Lorisanth; succeeded to the Throne of Thorns *Lorisanth Varinel, b.417, twin of Kyria; succeeded Kyria as Queen. Category:Fae Category:Characters Category:Rulers Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris